The Forrgoten Uzumaki
by Alchahest
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki namikaze, the forgotten eldest child out of 3 triplets. after a painful childhood and a few words of advice naruto attempts to leave the shadow cast over him with one goal in mind 'surpass them all' armed with new skills and ideals naruto flourishes but does that mean Naruto will ever be more than A forgotten Uzumaki? Rated T for neglect
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the prologue

3 beautiful triplets, one with red hair tufts and violet eyes, one with blond hair tufts and violet eyes, and finally the oldest with blond hair and two different colored eyes one blue and one violet his name was soon to be named Naruto Uzumaki namikaze. "What should we name them" inquired kushina Uzumaki the mother "how about Mito, ken, and" "Naruto" kushina interrupted "like the name of the main character in one of Jiraiya's books" Minato said "oh yeah" the real reason was that it was a name that commonly popped into her mind when she ate ramen. 'BOOM!" (AN I'm not good at sound effects) the loud sound revealed the nine tails as it escaped the seal. But luckily kushina survived.

The nine tails had been ravaging for hours with little choice Minato sealed the beast in the younger twins, seeing as they were younger they were a better choice.

"My little heroes" kushina said looking at the younger twins while Minato held naruto "Is something wrong with him? Why are his eyes different colors?" kushina asked worriedly " there's nothing wrong with him, maybe he's just graced with unique eyes" the nurse said, kushina let out a sigh of relief " although our little jinchurikis are going to need a little more attention more attention" Minato said.

Four years later

The villages heroes, the prodigy jinchurikis, the perfect children, the list goes on and on while the older child is just, "one of the hokages children". Neglected and made fun of by his family not like they treated him as such but more often than not he was completely forgotten. They thought they were justified that they needed more attention because they were the villages so-called saviors the jailers of the "scary demon fox" but Naruto knew that was bullshit they hadn't showed a once of love to him in his entire life they never included him when they started family training, they forgot his birthday yet still expected him to give his siblings presents, and when he was blamed for his siblings miss doings and he'd be punished with isolation in his room.

He watched sadly from the window in his room as his family trained " the only one you can count on is yourself" said the voice of zetsu, zetsu was there spying on the twins when he noticed the small boy but it's not like naruto knew that "yeah they can go to hell for all I care! " naruto shouted in his normal white shirt which had an uzumaki crest on it and black shorts" I'll be better than them better than them all, I'll prove that I'm better!" naruto decided 'but how do I do that it's not like anyone teaches me anything, wait for the family library they have tons of scrolls there, and I just learned how to read to!' naruto then proceeded to sneak out of his room and into the library.

"I'll take this and this and this for now," Naruto said grabbing a scroll on chakra control, basic fuinjutsu, Tai, and kenjutsu. Then he rushed back to his room. 'Focus chakra on a leaf and stick it in your hand' the scroll read, ' leaf's huh, don't have any of those but I bet a pencil will work.' naruto concluded grabbing a pencil from his nightstand and attempting to stick it to his hand with chakra, saying it was hard was an understatement naruto's reserves weren't the "pool" the scroll mentioned no it was an ocean. After completing that naruto moved onto the kage bunshin scroll, this jutsu was surprisingly easy and when the clones dispersed we got there memorise from the clones ' wow I bet I can use this to up my training' he thought with a smile. Fuinjutsu was also easier to understand he came to the conclusion that one drew different symbols to get the chakra put into the seal to have a certin reaction. Tai was very challenging seeing as he didn't have the build needed to perform it properly 'guess I gotta put that one off' and he decided he was only going to learn the basic kenjutsu since first off he was a beginner and secondly he wanted to put a lot of thought into what style he chose.

After going through the scrolls he snuck back into the library, put the scrolls back except for the kenjutsu one, and took several books and on basic fuinjutsu, another chakra control exercises scroll, and a wooden kenjutsu practice sword ' wonder what that's doing here?' and he went to his room. 'Shadow Clone Jutsu!' about a hundred clones appeared they barely fit into the room 35 started reading the fuinjutsu books each taking one, 20 on kenjutsu each with a shadow clone sword, 10 on chakra control, and the rest on calligraphy he'd need to have really precise handwriting for fuinjutsu. (AN shadow clones practicing stuff like calligraphy and kenjutsu gives him muscle memory because his brain is still the thing controlling the muscles even though he still would need to practice it he's still getting a ton of progress with muscle memory) He himself would need to focus on getting stronger he was thinking starting with a hundred sit-ups, squats, and a ten kilometer run every day.

One year later

It was his birthday the day that he always felt the most alone the most forgotten. With tons of guests with gifts for his younger siblings and not a single one for himself.

He has currently level five in fuinjutsu halfway to grandmaster and one of the higher intermediate levels, he honestly loved fuinjutsu he was amazed what someone could create with ink and chakra. He had a great idea for a jacket that had a seal on it that could turn you invisible. He was extremely strong for his age along with fast and no one could hope to achieve his stamina, he was pretty good at kenjutsu but had yet to invest in learning a style, as if someone would teach him, and his chakra control was high genin although his taijutsu currently just consisted of self-defense.

" Hey, kids were going on vacation! Just me Minato and you, we're leaving tomorrow" kushina shouted, luckily naruto overheard "shit!" he said, then he opened the window and ran down the wall with his wallet in hand headed to the convenience store.

"Two boxes of instant ramen please" "sure thing kid," the shop owner said accepting the bill naruto handed him. Next Naruto stocked up on empty scrolls and ink.

Slipping back through his window naruto sighed 'why do they never remember?' naruto set down his supplies and glanced at his alarm clock 11 pm 'better get to bed.'

10 am 'seems they already left' "better get to work, " Naruto said as he headed to the library which he would have to himself for the next couple of weeks. 'Shadow clone jutsu!' a hundred naruto's ran through the room each grabbing a different book on ninjutsu.

A few hours later

"Perfect" shouted a shadow clone "what is it?" Naruto asked "gravity seals, they make it so you can increase your strength even when your not training and without stunting your growth" naruto then when over to shadow clone and started reading about gravity seals. Naruto was currently sitting on his bed with a shadow clone in front of him, it was holding a paintbrush " could ya hurry up?" Naruto asked, "yeah," the shadow clone said as it finished the seal " now apply a little chakra " "okay" as Naruto did so he fell on the floor " ugh can't move," Naruto said as he struggled.

It took Naruto a full hour to get into a sitting position and it definitely was an exercise " get me some ramen" Naruto said. Naruto just finished crawling to the library when the clone arrived " itadakimasu!" the ramen was delicious.

Naruto woke up the next morning with a lot more knowledge on sealing than when he went to sleep he then created more shadow clones to go to the library and struggled to exercise 'ugh', he ate ramen, then practiced his fuinjutsu and then practiced his kenjutsu and sparred with one of his clones facing painful defeat.

The days continued like that but he probably made progress equal to a year of sharing the house, today was the day they were coming back naruto had successfully cleaned up the house to and now he was in his room reading a book on advanced fuinjutsu with his clones all sitting around the room reading various things.

"We're back!" Mito shouted to the presumed empty house 'great' Naruto thought "that was so much fun lets go again next year!" ken shouted "yeah the family vacation was a great idea," Minato said.

1 Year later

The loneliness probably would have driven any other child completely insane but Naruto wasn't any other child he was naruto namikaze Uzumaki even if he was legally naruto Uzumaki namikaze and he swore he would surpass them all of them not just his siblings but his parents, the sennin, and every single shinobi who was ever born. Even if his goal was improbable he swore he'd achieve it and he honestly wanted all the people that had wronged him to rot in hell even if they were the only flesh and blood he ever knew, they didn't act like it. He set his book on his nightstand it was about advanced/grandmaster level fuinjutsu and put on his jacket it was orange with a big red Uzumaki crest on the back and two black stripes which were on the arms and the main part of the jacket, he left the jacket unzipped. he was proud of it he had finally made a seal which could turn some on invisible, the seal it was currently in the jacket or rather part of the jacket. He then sat on the window seal watching everyone party outside the "hero party" as it was called and it was huge if you weren't at the actual party you were in the village playing games and celebrating the Kyuubi's defeat.

He ran his hand through his hair it was shaved on the sides but there was still a decent amount of hair on the top of his head. He was wearing a white shirt with his jacket and black sweat pants along with black ninja sandals.

"ATTENTION!' minato shouted outside " today I have decided to announce the clan heirs" 'no' I Thought' "the heir of the namikaze clan will be ken and the heir of the uzumaki clan will be mito!" naruto's ears were ringing the only thing he could hear was the words repeating in his mind part of him knew that there was no way that he'd stay clan heir if he was completely forgotten by his family but it was just unreal it seemed impossible yet somehow they had betrayed him more so then they already had. After he had come to his senses he gathered all his valuables , which consisted of a book on extremely complex sealing, a necklace he had made it has a piece of wood with a seal on it that suppressed someone's chakra to sensors it was on a normal chain, he threw it around his neck, and finally a notebook book which he used to sketch out seals. And put most of his valuables in a bag he then zipped up his jacket and flung the bag over his shoulder. Once he left his room he turned invisible and on his way out he put a lunch box filled with food pills, a canteen, and a 100,000 Ryo he stole in his bag but it's not like they would miss him or the money it they were rich.

He then continued to walk out the village gates and once he was out of sight he turned visible. 'Where should I go , wait wasn't me "mom" from a different village I heard it was wiped out but I could still stay in the ruins if I remember correctly it's an Island off the coast of the land of water surrounded by whirlpools, hmm I'll go there!' naruto decided "kai!" Naruto said releasing the gravity seals he'd upped the weight on them several times over the last couple of years, he was then gone in a blur of speed.


	2. Chapter 2: Arival

Chapter 2: Arrival

Shores of land of water

One naruto namikaze was currently trespassing in one of the boathouses owned by gatou enterprise. He was walking on the docks of the boathouse when he suddenly spotted a yacht near one of the exits of the boathouse, jumping on the boat naruto took out a Kuni which he used as a key to started the boat.

Getting the hang of driving the boat was fairly easy dodging the many whirlpools that surrounded the island, not so much. It took several hours but he reached the island he took out his paintbrush and ink to draw a seal on the boat to keep it from wasting away while he was on the Island once finished naruto started heading to the center of the island.

In Konoha

"Do you know where Naruto is?" Minato asked "no he's just a shut-in" Mito replied

Inland of whirlpools

Naruto climbed over giant slippery rocks on the coast of the island using chakra, once he got past the many rocks he was greeted by the sight of the village gates and walls, they were covered in seals. Naruto promptly cut his finger and used the blood to open the gates 'blood seal eh?'. Once inside he was greeted by the sight of many skeletons each with a headband Identifying that they were from Iwa Kumo, and Uzu somehow when someone looked at the gruesome seen they could tell one thing everyone that participate in the battle died. There were several collapsed buildings but one large building survived in near perfect condition it was obviously the stronghold of the village seeing as it also had seals on it. The first thing Naruto did was conduct a proper funeral and burial for the shinobi of Uzu and then tossed the bodies of the Foreign shinobi in the ocean hey it's not like the foreign shinobi where his flesh and blood.

Once done with that Naruto went into the stronghold building finding a skeleton with the Uzukage hat lying on the steps with blood staining the walls and small yet an intricate seal made out of blood was on the stone next to the body. naruto then proceeded to have a small funeral and bury the Uzukage placing the Uzukage hat on his head once he was done.

When he entered the building he found what looked like the area ninjas received their mission and some stairs the next floor it looked like similar to the hokages office and had yet again there was a set of stairs and on the top flour he found a giant vault covered with a ton of security seals and one blood seal and a sign that said " for the Uzumaki heir and head" that made him hesitate, mito was technically the heir because that's what the hokage decided " screw the hokage It's my birthright!" he shouted as he cut his hand with a kunai and spread the blood on the seal and with a pop the vault opened it revealed a ton of scrolls and books on various things like genjutsu, kenjutsu, the clans taijutsu style, some scrolls on clan teaching and there was also a very elegant sword, it was a 2 feet long tanto that was black with red inscriptions on the blade one of them made the blade really sharp and another made the sword unbreakable

Naruto quickly took the sword, sheathed it and used a strap to attach it to his back the case was intricately designed it was covered with Uzumaki crests and showed important events in the founding of the village. He put the sword in his backpack with the hilt sticking out. He then made a ton of shadow clones and had then start reading the scrolls after he had a drink of water and a food pill he picked up a scroll on clan teachings and started reading "the Uzumaki clan heir is always the eldest child of the clan head unless they are physically unable to be clan heir, refuse the title or parish. We do not allow people to be disinherited because the most important thing to the Uzumaki clan is family" after reading the scroll naruto was extremely mad until he made a decision.

' you know what in a year or two I'll go back to Konoha with this scroll, go through the academy and rise through the ranks and when I find the perfect opportunity I'll bring this out and reveal myself as the true Uzumaki heir.' he decided.

Naruto then went downstairs and made himself comfortable in the uzukage chair, then he fell asleep

When Naruto awoke he was no longer just beginning as a grandmaster no he was a well-versed grandmaster at fuinjutsu. Today was a good day, he adjusted his gravity seals and moved outside. Once outside he summoned a lot of shadow clones thousands to be exact he then began his training in the family taijutsu and kenjutsu styles.

6 Months later

Naruto was still training hard after six months of grueling training. Naruto had recently come to the conclusion that if he didn't take the items that were in the vault they'd eventually be stolen so he decided to put a seal on himself to seal the scroll. Two shadow clones we're currently making the seal if you looked at it you'd an Uzumaki crest but it was actually a seal and the contents of the said seal would soon be a storage scroll containing all the scrolls and books from the vault.

After the first seal was complete and contained the contents of the vault four more were placed on his arm each one about 4 or 5 inches from the other. There was one on his hand which contained his sword. The one above that contained his stolen yacht. the one above that was empty and the one below the seal on his shoulder contained the uzukage hat. Each seal acted like a storage scroll but it needed blood to open.

Naruto decided he would go back in six months, that meant six months left to push himself to his limits.

Another 6 six months later

Naruto was heading back, the empty seal on his shoulder was now occupied by his sealing notebook which contained his notes, ideas, and sketches of new seals.

He was a new child proudly standing on "his" yacht. Gone was the boy with the longing in his eyes gone was the boy that would step aside or run away when his most precious possession (the title of clan heir) was stolen from him gone was the boy who would let someone ruin his life without butting in. Now Naruto was a competent and confident child but not overconfident, a new naruto was forged on this island here stood a boy who would take no crap here was a boy who would make someone that wronged him pay but most importantly there was a boy who knew counting on someone else would get him killed, or worse.

His hair swayed in the wind with the hair on the sides of his head extremely short and two different colored eyes looking at the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sennin

Chapter 3: The Sennin

AN the genin teams will come in a couple of chapters If you have any preferences let me know.

Konoha

Mito was sad she had recently realized he older brother had been neglected at first she thought that she needed to tell her parents to make sure her brother got proper treatment but then something struck her, if her parents found out what they did to there eldest they would be crushed. After lots of thought, she came to the conclusion that once Naruto stopped being a shut-in and got over the clan thing she would try to include him somewhat before he could crush her parents, she smiled to herself at her brilliant plan. To bad the forgiving child known as Naruto was gone.

The coast of land of tea

Naruto was sitting on the beach, alone and cold recalling what had just happened. when he was nearing the coast of fire country his yacht ran out of gas so he did what any ninja or ninja in training would do he sealed his yacht and used chakra to water walk/run to the nearest beach. As he was looking around the beach he opened his bag and sighed he only had 500 Ryo and sadly that wasn't enough for him to finish the trip, so he did the most reasonable thing he could think of, go to the nearest casino. The building didn't look like much except for its size and the many voices from inside. "Kids aren't allowed in here," a tall man said, "I'm Naruto namikaze I'm no kid!" Naruto shouted "namikaze eh, welcome to our casino," the man said after a rather surprised reaction.

Naruto walked to the nearest casino machine and inserted all of his money, the three realms where spinning intensely to fast for the human eye until it suddenly started "seven, .. seven, ….. Seven!" naruto read allowed as he graciously accepted the money. After that Naruto settled at a table to begin playing poker so far there was one other person she was blond and had a weird diamond mark on her forehead. Then the second person arrived he was mostly covered in bandages except for his eyes which were a golden color and the pupils where black slits, he was sitting in a wheelchair being pushed by a grey-haired teen " kukuku looks like I've finally found you" the man said " what do you want Orochimaru?" asked the women " simply a game of poker I win you heal me, you win I pay all your debts." Orochimaru said. After a look of uncertainty, the women said "okay" "a game of poker between sennin" chuckled the grey-haired boy "hey! Don't forget about me, if you guys are sennin then if I win you'll each teach me a jutsu." Naruto said " and if I lose then " Naruto gestured to his large check. " I guess you can play brat," the lady said.

" All in" Tsunade confidently said, " okay I'm in," Orochimaru said with a smirk "me too" Naruto decided, Tsunade turned over her cards revealing a 3 of a kind. Orochimaru started to smile ' what a terrifying smile' Naruto thought, he turned over his cards to reveal a royal flush, now Naruto was turning over his hand " I don't l know if this is a good hand but I'm going for it" Naruto said as he revealed five of a kind all aces, suddenly both Orochimaru and Tsunade gasped.

Now the group was standing outside, well most of them. " so what's you jutsu specialty" Orochimaru asked "fuinjutsu!" Naruto shouted "oh, what level are you," he asked "grandmaster!" Orochimaru was stunned but didn't show it "what's your name" "Naruto Uzumaki namikaze!" the blond shouted " what about your parents aren't they worried about you," Orochimaru asked "they kinda forgot I existed" Naruto replied.

Both of the sennin where shocked "don't even think about kidnapping him" Tsunade said. "Well I use fuinjutsu to," "wow what sort of seals do you make, can you make yourself fly or something that would be awesome," Naruto said he was extremely happy to finally have some friends. "Hmm I don't really make that many new seals, but did you know that you can set fuinjutsu traps" "wow really" Naruto said " "you know brat instead of teaching you a jutsu I could tell you about this awesome seal which you can use to store chakra and then when your in a near death situation you can activate it and the chakra heals you and makes you regain your chakra" Tsunade informed him "really!" "then I want to learn that jutsu!" naruto decided.

The next day the three met up Orochimaru started by teaching Naruto how to set a fuinjutsu trap then Tsunade explained her seal. "Your the best friends ever!" Naruto said, "I guess we are," Tsunade said smiling Shizune was going to meet her after they finished dinner they were currently eating ramen. Orochimaru was also happy since Tsunade for better or worse decided to heal him." I guess this is where we go our separate ways" Orochimaru said "yeah I guess" Naruto said sadly. After they left Naruto bought some food pills, water, and several canisters of fuel for his yacht and sealed them he then went on his way towards the border.

Arriving at the border naruto found several ninjas there so he simply turned on his invisibility seal, and later did the same to get into Konoha.

After climbing into his room naruto started coughing 'ugh so much dust' he then summoned some shadow clones to clean up his room while he took a shower and when to bed.

the next morning naruto went to breakfast "looks like the shut in shows his face!" shouted ken 'they remembered about me ' "you shouldn't be so mad mom and dad just finally realised that I'm way better than you!" ken said "shut up you don't want him to be a shut in again do you?" mito asked "ugh I guess not, it's boring not having anyone to pick on" ken said, naruto hurried to finish his breakfast before he went upstairs, made some shadow clones to work on making a seal like tsunade's, and went outside.

Naruto was walking around the village for the first time in a year as he made his way around the village he found himself in the park. "I'm going to be Hokage just like Jiji! And an even better one!" konohamaru shouted, Ebisu just sighed "what's your name?" "konohamaru!" inside konohamaru was ecstatic normally people just thought of him as the honorable grandson or thought he was super special and that they couldn't possibly become friends with him and other than that there were just people like Ebisu, his only friends where his Jiji and his uncle Asuma.

Naruto played with konohamaru for a couple hours before konohamaru had to go home after that Naruto went to the local ramen shop 'what was the name again?'. Sitting down naruto realised there was someone next to him, it was his "family" "hey naruto over here!" shouted mito "huh who?" asked Minato "Naruto" "oh yeah" he said nervously "oh, Naruto we were just talking about enrolling you, mito, and ken in the academy" kushina said " psh like that dobe could ever be a ninja" ken retorted " we'll have to see I guess" Naruto said with a smirk.

The days went by like that naruto worked on the Tsunade seal as he called it along with creating a few other seals and playing with konohamaru who had given him the title of Nii-san and honestly he thought of konohamaru as a brother also, plus he trained a little but enough to keep him from getting rusty.

"Come on we can't be late!" yelled mito "I'm going as fast as I can!" ken yelled back, Naruto was just standing next to them waiting to leave, "let's go mito!" ken shouted and naruto and mito followed him outside.

 **AN Naruto's not going to forgive his family, he's already eight so I see no point in it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Academy

Chapter 4: The Academy

AN even though Orochimaru didn't kill Naruto he still hates Minato Minato because Minato became the Fourth Hokage instead of him.

Ninja Academy

as Naruto walked into the academy room he surveyed the other students, A lazy Nara, an annoying blond, an angry Pinkett, a child with duck butt hair, A kid snacking on chips, some kid with bugs, then there was this girl with weird white eyes, and a kid with tattoos. "Wow, the Hokage's kids" whispered the Pinkett "welcome," said the teacher, he had some weird scar on his nose. " Hi I'm Mito you guy's can call me mito-chan, " mito said " and you can call me ken sama," Ken said " and you can call me naruto san"

" Being the first day of the academy this year I will evaluate you?" the teacher said, "by the way for those who don't know me my name is Iruka Umino and to start the evaluation we will have a written test" at that a good number of children groaned.

Looking at his quiz naruto realized he knew the answers already ' hmm well I don't want to be declared a prodigy cause that's to much work but then I don't want to be dead last' naruto then decided to just get 5 out of the 20 wrong.

Ken completely flunked the test " dammit! I'm an aspiring shinobi, not a civilian" the boy yelled getting lots of angry looks from the students from civilian family " technically you are still a civilian until you pass the academy" Naruto said "so what freak!" ken shot back "break it up you can save it for the taijutsu evaluation"

Ken faced naruto in the arena " time to show everyone the loser you really are!" sneered ken "begin!". ken Ran in with a punch and naruto sidestepped, ken went in for a kick and naruto sidestepped again before he kicked ken in the face knocking him out cold.

Naruto then proceeds to lose in most of his fights. "Next shuriken!" the Umino shouted 'great the one thing I actually don't know how to do' . "next up naruto namikaze" taking aim naruto let the Kuni slide from his hand as he brought his arm down and successfully hit the outside of the target. All in all, Naruto was the exact middle of class in terms of grades, just the way he liked it.

" Bro!" konohamaru said as streams rolled down his face "what is it bro" naruto asked konohamaru "Jiji,... Jiji died" the crying became more intense."It's okay bro" konohamaru just sniffled.

They were sitting in the sarutobi mansions living room. "Ya know konohamaru your Jiji was said to be a master of bojutsu, maybe you wanna take it up?" Naruto said "hell yeah, I'll make Jiji proud even if he's gone" konohamaru decided "I bet there are some scrolls on bojutsu in the sarutobi library," Naruto said " so let's go there!" konohamaru said.

The library was massive guess the Third Hokage didn't earn the title 'professor' for nothing. "Hey bro I found something on bojutsu!" Naruto shouted " awesome!" then they headed to the sarutobi dojo to train.

Konohamaru was tumbling around the dojo trying to learn bojutsu with the bo staff he found and Naruto was sparring a shadow clone. " see yah bro I gotta head home!" Naruto yelled as he sunshined away ' damn that Justus helpful.' Naruto just arrived when his 'family' started talking " Ken guess what!" Mito shouted, "It's our birthday tomorrow!" Ken shouted back, "you better get us a birthday present this year!" Ken yelled as Naruto walked into his room not even stopping to eat because he had already eaten dinner with the sarutobi.

Naruto had a habit of sleeping in when he didn't have the academy, today he would probably be cursing himself for that. " Surprise!" kushina yelled from downstairs as Naruto attempted to cover his ears with his pillow, too bad that caused him to miss the part where kushina told the twins about a surprise vacation.

A Few hours later

Naruto pushed himself into a sitting position " come on let's go we're gonna miss the cruize!" kushina yelled, " one second just finishing the security seals!" Minato yelled back, 'what security seals don't tell me the surprise was a vacation, shit!' but by the time Naruto had reached the door It was already locked despite this naruto tried to open the door to receive pain, lots of pain, in fact, the pain knocked naruto unconscious, " f….ing ….. Family .. ugh " Naruto muttered as he opened his eyes, " Yo! We got the Tsunade seal done!" shouted a clone " okay could you place the seal then" " sure thing boss oh by the way we fixed the problem with losing a good deal of your life expectancy thing Tsunade mentioned " "kay just put the seal on me" Naruto said. With paintbrush in hand, the clone finished the seal/tattoo. The seal was on Naruto's palm and like naruto's other seals it was an Uzumaki crest.

"shit, shit, *&^**^&*& shit!" Naruto said as he examined the security seal it was quite impressive he would've been able to crack it, if he was outside of the seal that is.

Naruto was staring at the ceiling apparently his 'parents' didn't see any need in leaving food at their house since they weren't there " wait maybe there's a jutsu that can help me in the library!" he said to himself and scrambled to the library. There were tons of scrolls but somehow naruto stumbled across one called Rasengan 'perfect' this jutsu might just do the trick so he started learning it.

Day One

Naruto was holding the balloon just like 100 copies of himself where until eventually one of them got it and dispersed then naruto got it. For the second stage naruto used 1000 clone and on the second day, he got it.

Day three

Naruto's stomach was growling sure there was water but there still isn't any food. The ressengans final stage just wasn't going well even when he continuously slammed a rasengan into the wall 'wait what if I pump a shit ton of chakra in it?" naruto thought as he finally managed to get the final stage right but sadly It didn't do anything against the houses security ' shit why can't I get it, well if this isn't working then I'll make one last one with all my chakra, elemental included' naruto thought as he formed his last hope a giant ball that had wind swirling around It, it sort of looked like a shuriken. " shit it's gonna explode!" naruto yelled as he throw the explosive rasengan which blew up half the house. ' oh shit they're gonna kill me ' Naruto thought as he stumbled through the flames until he reached the sarutobi mansion and collapsed on the sarutobi's couch.

On A Cruise somewhere

" Lord Hokage!" screamed an ambush " what's so important you have to disturb my family's vacation? " Minato asked, " someone blew up half of your house!" " what the **** " Minato said as his family went with the Ambu back to the hidden leaf.

Konoha sarutobi mansion

Naruto sat up " konohamaru can I move in with you after the whole blowing up my house I'd rather not go back there" " sure bro."


	5. Chapter 5: Graduation

Chapter:5 graduation

AN Teams kind of suck but It's not like I had any better Ideas and the Uchiha massacre still happens.

Konoha

" open up naruto I know you're in here!" yelled Minato as he knocked on the door of the sarutobi mansions " what is it old man!" konohamaru shouted, " I'm not old!" Minato yelled " uh huh" " Tell naruto to come out I know he's there ". konohamaru finally opened the door " umm uh naruto's not here today" konohamaru said as he sweatdropped.

Minato then gazed into one of the windows to see a sleeping Naruto " konohamaru! I literally see him right there!" Minato said " oops" "bro wake up!" konohamaru shouted.

" what is it?" said a sleepy naruto " you blew up our house naruto, you're going to be grounded for a long time," Minato said " What so you wanted me to starve? You locked me in there with no food I'm lucky to be alive right now! Although you wouldn't know that you senile old man!" Naruto said Minato was very surprised normally naruto showed no emotion and kept a cool head.

"What are you talking about?" Minato said confused " you locked me in the house, you forgot about me not that that's something new" "what do you mean Naruto," Minato said he didn't remember excluding naruto " 'what do you mean?' that's bullshit you've never given me an ounce of attention, training, or a single birthday present for that matter, in fact, I've never gotten a single birthday present in my entire life! Then on one of my birthdays, you give MY birthright to mito and ken! Then you say what do you mean?" Naruto screamed, shit now that Minato thought about it he didn't remember a single thing about his son and then his son sushined back to his room.

"Kushina… we're horrible parents" Minato sniffled from the couch " what do you mean? Mito and ken are the happiest children in the world?" "what about Naruto?" now that was the question wasn't it.

Timeskip 4.5 years

At first naruto's family tried to give him a ton of attention although it quickly changed to just paying attention and asking him if he wanted to join them in family activities, he always said no because despite just wishing to be included most of his life He had finally realised that wouldn't happen and now it had but it felt fake part of him thought it was just them trying to keep the word of the namikaze and Uzumaki clan heads neglecting their eldest form getting out.

The academy was alright, he always managed to be put as the utmost average student in the class he would always miss 5 questions on a quiz, do okay with shuriken, win once in taijutsu, and meat the basic standard for ninjutsu.

Graduation Day

"Get ready to fail dobe!" ken shouted across the room as Naruto entered " if I were you I'd be more concerned for your own grades," Naruto said and ken growled." class! Listen up today we will have the graduation exam, to start I will hand out the written test then we will have the taijutsu test and finally the ninjutsu exam" Iruka said as he began handing out the written exam ' hmm I think I'll get four wrong today" naruto decided as he began answering the questions.

" listen up! For taijutsu you will be put in pairs and spar your partner then I and the other teachers will decide how you did." " Mito and Naruto!" Iruka shouted and Naruto jumped into the arena.

Naruto stood with his hands up at guard and his knees slightly bent while mito had one hand in front of her and another at her side. Mito rushed in raising her leg to kick Naruto but was intercepted by a blunt shove but she quickly regained her balance and lashed out in a barrage of kicks but for the most part naruto dodged or blocked them and if that wasn't possible he'd go in with an attack of his own until he found an opening it was a small jab but it hit a critical point knocking mito out.

The technique was similar to the gentle fist in that way. "Winner naruto namikaze!". Ken was up against Sasuke and ken was completely destroyed by the dark-haired emo.

" ninjutsu is next please line up when it's your turn please perform Transformation jutsu, clone jutsu, and kawarimi". While waiting in line naruto observed ken completely and utterly fail but he still got his headband because he was one of the Hokage's children.

"Okay Naruto san it's your turn now" "kay," Naruto said. He then performed a henge without using any hand seals and turned into Iruka. Then he did the same with shadow clone jutsu and made five clones. "Okay, Naruto for the final you will perform kawarimi" Iruka threw a kunai at Naruto's head and Naruto didn't move until the last second in which he substituted himself for Iruka and grabbed the Kuni before it hit Iruka's face, something like WTF! Was going through Iruka's head seeing as Naruto was supposed to be an average level student.

Grabbing his headband and tying it around his head Naruto rushed out of the room before he could have another awkward chat with his parent's they normally went like 'naruto we want to hang out with you more, and then Naruto would say in the most polite manner you guys were horrible parents to me why should I care now?'

"Bro!" konohamaru shouted "guess what we should do to celebrate your graduation!" konohamaru said " eat ramen?" naruto said "hell yeah!" konohamaru said and revealed a poster ' Ramen eating contest, reward summoning contract' "Konohamaru I think I might have just found my life calling." naruto said with utmost seriousness, "well what ya waiting for we don't want to be late!" naruto said as the to rushed off to the ramen eating contest as they went they told each other about their day apparently konohamaru and udon had made a new friend named moegi.

At the park, there was a stage with one long table and a lot of ramen, by a lot I mean about 1000 bowls. Unfortunately one of the contestants was kushina Uzumaki but he was determined he would win so when he passed kushina he sneakily slipped a laxative into her bowl of ramen.

After naruto was settled the competition was about to begin. " on your marks get ready to go!" the judge shouted as several people started wolfing down ramen luckily for him he had slipped the laxative into kushina's ramen because she was his biggest competitor and it was starting to take effect .after many people passed out there were only naruto, kushina, and some random man the pain in his stomach wasn't bothering him no he was just enjoying a lot of ramens as fast as he could and soon kushina had fallen over from the effects of all the ramen and the laxatives. The other man looked like he might've past out soon so naruto upped his speed until eventually, the man passed out.

"Winner naruto namikaze!" the judge announced as he handed the summoning contract to naruto which Naruto quickly signed. "Big Bro that was awesome!" konohamaru said as they headed home.


	6. Chapter 6: teams

chapter 6: teams

Konoha, Academy

Konoha's academy for ninja in training was abuzz. Every genin excited to learn what team they were placed on although one Uzumaki namikaze named naruto was thinking something like 'I really hope mito or ken isn't on my team that would suck," while Ken was boasting about how he'd probably be Hokage by the end of the year despite almost completely failing the academy.

"Attention class! We will now be announcing teams" the teacher shouted snapping everyone out of their conversations. " team 1…."

"Team seven, ken namikaze, mito namikaze, and naruto namikaze!" "* #$ $ $# $#$#!" Naruto cursed using some "words" he picked up in water country some students were surprised naruto showed more than his icy mask, the teacher not so much " namikaze san! There will be no language like that in my class if this wasn't the last time you were here you'd have detention" ken just laughed about how his brother was a dumb dobe.

About an hour and a half later

Ken was annoyed " I'm the best ninja there is! How can our stupid sensei be late!" he screeched as he put a chalk eraser in the door.

Another hour and a half

As their sensei entered his gray hair was met with an eraser " first impression, you just a bunch of brats, meat me on the roof in ten minutes" their cyclopes sensei said as he sushined away " we waste three hours just for some lame old man" Ken whined " ken, that's dads student Kakashi " mito said . "see ya" Naruto said as he sunshined away leaving a single raindrop that fell to the ground.

On the roof Kakashi was reading questionable material when the last of his students arrived. " please tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams" Kakashi said looking at his group of brats "Ken Namikaze! I like winning, dislike losers, my hobbies being awesome, and my goal is to become the greatest Hokage ever" Ken boasted "mito namikaze, I like my family, training, and friends. I dislike traitors my hobbies include training and hanging out with my friends. My goal is to be the best clan head ever!" mito said, Naruto practically growled when she told everyone about her goal.

"Naruto namikaze" " I like training and fuinjutsu. I dislike people who stick their nose in my business. My hobbies include fuinjutsu and training and my goal is classified" Naruto finished " so basically you have no social life and you're a loser" Ken interrupted. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have several likes and dislikes along with a lot of hobbies and my dream doesn't concern you," Kakashi told them " so to fill you in sensei likes reading the questionable material and his hobbies include reading such material," Naruto said.

" now that's over meat me at training ground nine at five in the morning tomorrow for you genin exams, by the way, I'd recommend you don't eat breakfast you'll just throw up." Kakashi told them "what we have to take another exam!" Ken said as Kakashi sunshined away " what a waste of time" mito muttered and naruto just sunshined away too.

As naruto go up ready for the next day he frowned remembering who his teammates were probably a plot at family bonding he thought then he took a shower got dressed in his normal attire of black ninja pants a white t shirt and orange jacket along with black ninja sandals " hey naruto nii-san you going to eat breakfast or not?!" konohamaru yelled up to naruto ' it's not like sensei's here right now' naruto thought as he came down stairs and devoured a bowl of ramen. " see ya!" he shouted as he sunshined away.

He realized upon arrival that his sensei would be late again so he took the time to plan and have some clones draw a couple paralyzation seals and hand them off to Naruto just before his "siblings" arrived.

"I'm going to kick senseis ass!" ken proclaimed and mito just sighed used to this by now.

Three Hours Later

"You're late!" mito and ken yelled while naruto continued reading a book about yin and yang chakra application in seals "Dobe, sensei's here stop so reading some that stupid book," Ken said, Naruto put the book away after a small mental debate and their sensei Kakashi pulled out two bells.

"Each of you must get a bell before lunch or its back to the academy…." Kakashi explained more in-depth but Naruto wasn't paying much attention he already got the 'you need a bell' part.

" go!" Kakashi said instantly ken pushed naruto forward while mito perched on a branch. As he laid on the ground Naruto sighed he thought something like this might happen but he didn't expect something so abrupt " That little !Q^#$^" Naruto muttered and Kakashi thought something like 'hope he doesn't teach that to konohamaru'. Positioned from the ground he watched as his #$&&^ of a brother pathicly run at Kakashi with a kunai and end up bloodily sprawled out on the ground while mito took a wiser approach throwing kunai with exploding tags wrapped around the handle.

She was doing okay but it didn't faze Kakashi and if anything was a danger to him he just kawarimied but all the exploding tags in close proximities of him was really pissing him off as mito finale was taken down she just lied down for a while recovering her strength after being caught in one of her explosions. "Well looks like it's my turn," Naruto said as he got up and dusted himself off.

Kakashi looked at him and took out his "book" Naruto smiled as three of his leftover shadow clone positioned themselves underground ' 1, 2, 3 ' and it begun naruto charged forward with two kunai in hand a similar display as his siblings but in the brief moment that Kakashi blocked the clones sprung up and grabbed Kakashi's leg but soon after Kakashi kawarimi away naruto smiled because even though two of the clones grabbed Kakashi's legs the third one grabbed his make out paradise book.

The clone tossed him the book and Naruto placed an explosion seal on the book and also readied a detonation seal " sensei, hand over the bells or the book gets it. Kakashi being a self-respected jonin didn't agree instead he sunshined behind naruto and almost knocked naruto out could with a chop to the neck except for the fact that the 10 by 10 feet area naruto was in was covered in paralyzation seals and when suddenly naruto activated the detonation seal kakashi realised that it wasn't for the book but rather the area naruto had his last remaining clone grab kakashi's bell while he and kakashi waited completely paralyzed as the clone unraveled the seal. " this is why you don't leave an intelligent kid with access to the uzumaki namikaze library with three hours to plan an attack against a well-known jonin" naruto said " but you still fail this exercise was about teamwork" kakashi said secretly unhappy he had underestimated the seemingly average antisocial ninja " but They abandoned me first and they can also share the extra bell" " fine" kakashi said, good thing that kid had come up with that because he had been ordered to pass the team

Later In The Hokage's Office

"How'd it go?" Minato asked " Are they getting along or bonding?" kushina said "Hokage same to be honest their teamwork is... As if you and Orochimaru had been put on a team" the jonin informed them.

 **AN sorry I haven't updated in a while just didn't really feel like writing for a while and also about team choices the other teams stay the same except Sakura and Sasuke's team has Sia and Yamato/Tenzo now. I also know naruto's team choice kind of sucked but grade-wise it made sense and also I think the Hokage would want their children to bond. Kakashi's a bit OC but to be fair he was mostly dealing with a brat and an arrogant self proclaimed overachiever. Naruto's high chunin to average jonin level so there's' no way he could've taken Kakashi in a straight fight. By the way, despite Naruto's partial isolation as a child, he's now somewhat social as in he interacts with other people instead of just reading and training 24-7.**


End file.
